Two-piece attachment systems have been utilized to removably couple a dental prosthesis to an implant embedded within the jaw bone. Typically, such systems include opposing connectors that engage each other to secure the prosthesis to the jaw. In some systems, each connector is secured to one of the dental prosthesis and the implant. To attach the dental prosthesis to the jaw, the dental prosthesis is positioned relative to the jaw such that the connectors engage each other. Ideally, the prosthesis is mounted substantially flush with the gingival (gum) layer covering the bone. In certain systems, the dental prosthesis is removable from the jaw, by pulling the dental prosthesis away from the jaw to disengage the connectors.
Conventional two-piece dental implant attachment systems suffer from several shortcomings. For example, the connector secured to the implant usually rises a significant distance above the gingival level covering the bone. Accordingly, the connector secured to the dental prosthesis must be longer to accommodate the connecter secured to the implant. For applications in which the prosthesis is desirably mounted flush with the gingival level, the thickness of the prosthesis must be thick enough to accommodate the extra length of the connector secured to the prosthesis. Therefore, the configuration of some conventional two-piece dental implant attachment systems places some constraints on the minimum thickness of the prosthesis. In other words, the excessive amount of vertical space between the gingival layer and the prosthesis found in many conventional dental implant systems often place burdening limitations on the design and size of dental prosthesis. Moreover, longer connectors extending above the gingival layer may result in less comfortable, stable, and aesthetically pleasing prosthesis.
Further, some conventional dental implant systems do not provide a movable, e.g., pivotal, connection between the connector secured to the implant and the connector secured to the prosthesis. Similarly, some dental implant systems do not provide a removable connection between these connectors.